Vegeta Goes Shopping
by trunksgirl13
Summary: Bulma has her hands tied and asks Vegeta to do her a favor. Vegeta reluctantly does it for her - shopping. This story is only one chapter, so it's finished. I hope that you like it! ^.^


Hey fellow fans! Thanx for reading my fan fiction. This is my first humor one, so all suggestions are welcome, even flames (it's not like I'm going to hunt you down or something . . .) so please review. ^.^ Arigatoo!  
  
P.S.- addagirl, I really like the way you had the characters come out and yell at the narrator, so I kinda did that. it's okay if you flame me, and tell me if you mind me doing that. Arigatoo!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta had just finished his training in the gravity room, as usual and goes to the kitchen to have some dinner. He never has lunch because he's training all the time to beat Goku. (Vegeta starts harassing trunksgirl13 "Shut up, you brat! They don't need to know that I want to beat Kakarott!" he screams. "They already know that, you idiot." "They do?")  
  
When he walks into the kitchen, Vegeta notices that there isn't anyone there. "Woman! Get down here and make me my meal!" There was no answer. "Woman! Did you not hear me?!" There still was no answer. Vegeta began to get impatient. "WOMAN!!!"  
  
Bulma walked down the stairs. "I have a name, you know."  
  
Vegeta glared at her. "Make me some dinner, and be quick about it."  
  
Bulma glared at her husband and began to look through the cupboard. "Man, looks like we're out of food. Trunks must have had Goten over this afternoon."  
  
Vegeta almost knocked over the table. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE OUT OF FOOD????!!!!!" he yelled.  
  
Bulma just glared at her husband. "I mean that we're out of food. Would you be a dear and go to the grocery store?"  
  
Vegeta glowered at her. "Me? Go to the store? Hah! That's like telling me to fix the gravity machine. The prince of saiyan, go to the grocery store? You've lost it, woman."  
  
"My name is Bulma, if you don't mind. I can't go to the store because I have to clean the bathroom. Well . . . I guess I could go, but then you'd have to clean the bathroom for me."  
  
Vegeta didn't laugh this time. "You'd better be kidding, woman."  
  
Bulma looked like steam was about to come out of her ears. "My name is BULMA!!!! That's the last straw, saiyan boy, I'm not making you any dinner." she said.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened. He got on his knees and started to beg. "Please, wo . . . er . . . Bulma, you have to make dinner for me!"  
  
Bulma smiled at the sound of her name. ("I always like the way he said my name" Bulma said to Trunksgirl13. "Yeah, if only he'd say it more often." Trunksgirl13 replies. Vegeta starts to choke Trunksgirl13 "Shut up!!!") "Okay, I'll make you dinner Vegeta, on one condition. You go to the store."  
  
Vegeta looked over his options - chore=eat, no chore=mad woman and hungry saiyan. "Fine, I'll do your stupid chore." he said.  
  
Bulma smiled again. "Good. Here's the list, now try not to make a spectacle of yourself while you're there, kay?"  
  
Vegeta snatched the list and walked out the door. He flew towards the store. Bulma had been there with him once before, it shouldn't be that hard. When he got there, one of the clerks came up to him. "Hi! Welcome to the Food Store. Can I help you with anything?" he asked. Vegeta scowled. "Yeah, get out of my way." he said, pushing the clerk into a pyramid of diapers. Vegeta looked at the list:  
  
1. Milk  
  
"Humph, shouldn't be that hard." he grumbled to himself. He pulled the clerk out of the stack of toilet paper and lifted him off the ground. "Where is the milk?" he growled. The poor clerk pointed a shaky finger towards the dairy section. Vegeta tossed him aside and headed in the direction the clerk had pointed out.  
  
Vegeta scrolled the shelf, searching for milk. Since he couldn't read very well, he picked out the stuff which looked like milk. It was in a large carton, and had a cow on it. Noticing the word milk on the label, he tossed the buttermilk into the cart. Then he looked on the list again.  
  
2. Flour  
  
He looked around the vegetable isle. He saw a sign above little tree looking things, and it said cauliflower. Seeing that word, he tossed a bunch of the little white trees into the cart. Then he looked onto the list again.  
  
3. Asparagus  
  
He had no idea what it said, so he looked around for someone to read it to him. He saw the butcher to his left releasing hell on one of the pieces of ham. Seeing this, Vegeta went to him, thinking of him as a highly sophisticated man for having the pleasure of doing such a deed. He went over to him and said, "Hey, you. Read this for me."  
  
The butcher looked at him strangely and then proceeded to read the word. "Asparagus."  
  
Vegeta made a nasty expression. "Yuck! I know what that is! Like hell I'm gonna buy that stuff. I'm going to do this my own way." He browsed the isles, throwing candy, pies, cookies, cake, ice cream and sweets into the cart.  
  
When he got in line to pay, it had thirty people in it. Vegeta had short patience, so after about 3 minutes, he became impatient. "Come on, move!" he yelled at the clerk. No one seemed to pay attention, so he decided to blast them all away. Releasing his energy, he blew them away, except for the clerk. He moved up to the cash register, and the clerk was completely horrified. "How much?" Vegeta growled. "Itt'ss onn tthhe hhhoussse sssirrr." he stuttered. "About time someone got their act together around here." Vegeta grumbled as he walked out of the store.  
  
When he got home, he was confronted by a very frazzled Bulma. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING THERE!!!! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED SOMEONE YOU IDIOT!!!!" Vegeta cowered in a corner. If there was anything he feared more, it was Bulma in bad mood. (Vegeta comes out and begins to strangle trunksgirl13 "Shut up you idiot! I've had enough of you! You just don't know how to keep your mouth shut do you?!")  
  
"I got your groceries." he stated plainly. Bulma tried to calm down as she looked in the bag. "Where's the flour?" she said as she pulled out the cauliflower. "By the way Vegeta, flour is powdery white stuff, not white trees! Did you at least get the milk? No, of course not. What's this? CANDY?! YOU BAKA! YOUR ALMOST AS STUPID AS GOKU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! CAN'T YOU READ?!" Vegeta didn't answer. Bulma shook her head. "I can't believe I married such a thickskulled baka like Vegeta." she murmured as she walked off.  
  
"I heard that." he grumbled. Vegeta was about to head back to the gravity room when Bulma added, "By the way, Vegeta, you can't use the gravity room for a week!" Vegeta sulked to his room.  
  
As soon as Vegeta slammed the door, 8 year old Trunks tiptoed downstairs into the kitchen. Spotting the groceries, he grabbed the bags of candy and carried them back up to his room.  
  
On the way, he stopped by his dad's room and knocked on the door. "Pst, Daddy, I'll give you a box of cookies for 5 bucks." whispered Trunks.  
  
Vegeta grumbled, "What kind?"  
  
"Chocolate chip." Trunks replied.  
  
"One buck."  
  
"Four."  
  
"Three."  
  
"Deal." The door opened a bit, and three dollars slipped out of the crack. Handing the white glove the empty box of cookies, Trunks ran to his room and locked it.  
  
It took Vegeta a couple of seconds to realize that he had been ripped off. "TRUNKS!!! GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT!!!!"  
  
He was about to break down the door when Bulma appeared in front of him. "You will not harm a hair on that child's head."  
  
"But -" Vegeta was cut off.  
  
"No buts. Go and water the plants or some thing. Go!" Vegeta grumbled.  
  
Just before he left to go outside, he saw Trunks open the door just enough to stick his tongue out at him (Trunksgirl13 give Trunks a high five). Vegeta gritted his teeth before turning his head to outside to do yard work.  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
